digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Wormmon (Golden Digivice)
Wormmon is one of the main Digimons character in " ". |gender=Male |relatives= |fresh=Leafmon |in-training=Minomon |rookie='Wormmon' |champion=Stingmon |ultimate=JewelBeemon |mega=GrandisKuwagamon |DNApartner=ExVeemon |DNAultimate=Paildramon |DNAmega=Imperialdramon Dragon Mode |DNAmega2=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode }} Description Wormmon is a Rookie Digimon who looks like a bug. He is really shy and careful by nature. He doesn't like battle and will always try to look for a peaceful to any problem and to avoid the conflict. Attacks *'Sticky Net': Spits out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting the opponent's movements. *'Silk Thread': Spits out stiff threads that are as thin as a silk thread but as pointed and sharp as a needle. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Wormmon raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Leafmon Leafmon is Wormmon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Sansei no Awa': Spits acidic bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Minomon Minomon is Wormmon's In-Training form. He was in this form when he met Jeremi. He takes it after using his Ultimate form. Attacks *'Pinecone': Throws a hard, pine cone-shaped substance. *'Worm Barrier': Summons a barrier to protect itself. Stingmon Stingmon is Wormmon's Champion form. At this level, he is braver and more mature. Stingmon is more agile than Wormmon and fight with his martial art skills. His speed and agility are his key points. Attacks *'Spiking Strike': Skewers the opponent with the Spikes. *'Spinning Spiking Strike': Uses quick kicks to surround the enemy with blades made from wind. *'Moon Shooter': Fires a huge needle. *'Multi-Moon Shooter': Fires multiple huge needles. JewelBeemon JewelBeemon is Wormmon's Ultimate form. He uses it for the first time to fight Witchmon. Attacks *'Spike Buster': Whirls its spear at the speed of light to cast a shockwave. GrandisKuwagamon GrandisKuwagamon is Wormmon's Mega form. Unlike JewelBeemon and Stingmon, who are calm and intelligent Digimon, he is wild and uncontrollable. He doesn't talk, he contents with roaring. Attacks *'Grandis Scissor': Attacks the enemy with the enormous pincers on its head. *'Gran Killer': Slices opponent with the claws on its arms. Paildramon Paildramon is the DNA digivolution of Stingmon and ExVeemon. He is wilder than Stingmon. Attacks *'Desperado Blaster': Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on its hips, like a machine-gun. *'Sting Strike': Extends the spikes on its wrists into lances, then strikes at the opponent. *'Electric Bolt': Fires an bolt of electricity from its hands. *'Cable Catcher': Fires off its claws on wires to bind or stab the opponent with them. Imperialdramon Imperialdramon is Paildramon's Mega form. He is really hard to tame. Attacks *'Mega Crusher': Fires super-massive dark matter, swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the dark matter. *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser. *'Splendor Blade': Slashes with its claw. *'Eternal Zeal': Releases a maelstrom of fire. Imperialdramon Imperialdramon FM is Imperialdramon DM digivolution. In a way, he can be considered as a Rage Mode. Attacks *'Positron Laser': Fires the Positron Laser. *'Giga Crusher': Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". *'Splendor Blade': Manifests a sword of light from its gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent.